The Waves of Forgotten Times
by Savvyzz The Awesome Ninja
Summary: Keith left like a theif in the night three years ago, leaving Kate hanging. Now he mysteriously returns out of the blue, speaking of a problem thats outrageous. Lengendaries are going crazy and people are treating pokemon like slaves. Life is not normal.
1. Chapter 1

"Kate, rise and shine!" A voice called amidst as I was awoken from my pleasent dream.

My eyes fluttered ope to see Rhythmi towering over my wide-eyed. Her hair was still cropped the same way it's been for the past three years, since I met her at school. She was all dresses in her Operator clothing, ready fro work, as usual. Rhythmi's curls seemed to be at their most curliest state for some reason, and she definetly took notice of my facial expression.

"What's the face for?" She examined my face a bit, and I sat up.

"It's my curls isn't it? They were so poofed this morning for some reason. I tried everything to get it down, but nothing worked." Rhythmi cried in a frustrated voice.

"It doesn't look that bad," I teased. A grin spread across my face, wide and cheeky.

"You're such a Kei-" She stopped before she finished the name.

'_Why would she say that?' I thought._ She knew how much it hurt me to hear his name.

"Kate, I'm so sorry." Rhythmi pleaded. "I don't mean..."

"Rhythmi, just drop it, please." My eyes stung and my face drooped.

"Oh ok. I'll see you in the Operating Room then." She trotted over to the door with her blond curls bobbing up and down. She turned around slightly, not looking me in my eyes. "I'm sorry." Then she turned heading out the door a little hunched over. The door closed silently, and I flopped back down on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

Keith, the boy who became my best friend in Ranger School. Keith, the boy I thought would be around for the rest of my life. Keith, the boy who suddenly disappeared without saying goodbye.

He disappeared exactly four weeks after Operation Bridgeton Ended. He acted so oddly after all that happened. He slowly shyed away from me, and stopped talking. I knew sometihng was wrong and I tried to find out what.

That day I foud him standing up at the cliff overlooking Almia. He just stood there, a black silouhette against the setting sun. I tried walking quietly, but a freakin cute, little Pichu happens to run out of nowhere and frighten the crap out of me. I fell back, letting out a squeal, and landed on a tree stump. My lower back smashed against it, and I arched in pain.

Keith quickly turned around, his red spiked hair against the red colored sky. His eyes widenend and he sprinted over to me. My Pachurisu was back at the Union that day due to a fever she had. My poor little pokemon was not here to comfort me and I wasn't there to comfort her.

Keith kneeled beside me as I winced in pain from the strike of the tree stump. He was wearing his regular clothes instead of his ranger uniform. He was wearing a solid black shirt, a little loose on him, and his navy blue jeans. His brown eyes held a concerned look in them.

"Kat, are you ok?" I looked at him and just stared a bit. The setting sun made him look so cute. Yes, I thought he was cute back then, and I feel even more now. I nodded slowly and supported myself with my hands on the tree stump. I pushed myself up slowly and my back arched again. a sharp pain shot through my entire spine and I fell back onto the tree stump for a second impact.

But suddenly strong arms wrapped around my thin waist. Actually one craddled my waist, and the other softly behind my neck. I opened my eyes to see Keith leaning in very close. I examined his face, and took in everything. Then came the hot feeling, and I felt my face turn red, blushing.

Keith and I remained there for what seemed to be minutes. Keith's face stared down upon me. His eyes sparkled and a grin made its way on his face. He "Lsaw me blushing and slowly lowered his body into a sitting position. My body fell into his lap. I tried to sit up a bit, but that same annoying pain tackled my spine.

One hand supported my neck now, and another rested on Keith's upper thigh. Keith let me rest against him for a bit because I needed support on my back. I looked out as the sun slowly left the vast pink sky into its hideaway.

"Katie, it still hurts?" Keith asked questionly. I turned my eyes to face him, away from the sunset.

"A little bit. My lower back hit the tree stump and everytime I try to sit up a sharp pain goes down my back," I explain. Keith listens to what I have to say and thinks for a second.

"Let me see, Katie," Keith spurts out of nowhere. His eyes stared in mine with that stare of 'You know what I mean'.

"What? Keith, no, I'm fine. It's probably just a bit bruised." I insist. As much as I think he's cute and all, I don't want him creeping on my lower back. That's just plain odd and uncomfortable for me, for some apprent reason.

"Katie, let me see the bruise. Don't say you're fine when a daggering pain is going up your bacl. Please, don't be stupid. I don't like to see you in pain."

The way he said it pierced my ears. He cared about me, like any friend would, but this seemed different.

"Please Katie-poo let me see," He joked.

His hand moved up the back of my neck to my hairline. His fingers danced over my curved bones, and a shiver ran down my neck. My hairs stood on end as his hand moved its way into my hair. Keith caressed my hair and smoothed it out. His eyes creeped down my body to my feet, then back up to my waist to my chest, and my face. For some reason this felt comfortable, and I didn't know why.

"Keith-" I stuttered.

"You're so beauti-" He stops himself and realizes what he's doing. He quickly moves his hand out of my hair and clears his throat. His skin suddenly reddens and he looks away. His spiked, red hair seems to stand up even more.

"Keith. You can check my back." I said quietly. My voice seemed to squeak and Keith's face seemed to swirve to mine.

"Wha..." He stated

"My back, Keith. You can check it." I say a bit louder.

"Oh" His eyes widen and he quickly focuses back on my back.

He helped me lean forward enough so he could look at my back. He sat me on the ground so it was eaiser for him to look. I felt my shirt lift off my bare skin. I felt him staring at my back, examining it for bruises of the sort. I felt a smooth hand glide over my skin.

"Katie, does this hurt." He pressed lightly and I winced. The pain was right there in that exact spot.

"I think I got my answer." I could tell he was smiling and he rounded back to sit in front of me. He smiled birghtly even though it was getting dark. He whipped out his styler as a light. He put it in the middle of us both so we could see each other.

"Well you definetely have something going on there. It's starting to turn purple back there. But I think you'll be fine with sometime." Keith grabbed my hand a patted it and smiled. I smiled back not knowing I wouldn't see him for another three years.

I returned back to reality remembering the last encounter of Keith and I. We were friends and he never bothered to say goodbye. I found out later that everyone kept a secret from me. That another region needed a Top Ranger to manage the region for sometime. Sometime for them, I guess meant a long, long time. They chose Keith right after Operation Bridgeton ended. They gave him about a month to manage everything. Then he left like a thief in the night. I was told this after he left. Everyone knew except me because they thought I would make a big deal over it and cause trouble.

From then on I sowly forgave everybody, but not Keith. I couldn't forgive, I just couldn't. He left without telling me and I was his best friend! I felt feelings for him, but I was unsure about them now.

Suddenly light from the outside hall streamed into the room. A shadow spread across the room, leaking itself onto the wall. It was early in the morning and possibly who else could be in here besides Rhythmi. I quickly sat up in my bed and turned to meet the figure. There stood a tall, broad shouldered young man. His hair spiked tall above his head, exactly like Keith's did. His arms bulked out due to the biceps that were built up. His shirt stuck to his body revealing a slim, yet muscular figure.

My eyes widened and my mouth gapped out like a hole. The figure walked into the room and flicked on the lights. There stood the boy I thought disappeared forever. Right in front of me, and I thought it was a dream. The sight of him made my head spin, and I started to blush fiercely. My hair layed waved upon my shoulders and I was in a T-shirt and some slacks. I was meeting him like this!

The figure walk over to the bed and stared into my eyes with that funny grin.

"Hey Katie-poo. You look beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Whoever reads this I hope you enjoy it. I have been reading KateKeith fanfictions a lot so far these past fews days. I thought, hey I might as well write my own. So Kate is met by Keith in her bedroom on a random day and morning. How eeird is that O.o. Well I hope you liked this and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Pain

I stared with wide eyes, confused and in a trance. He was there...The red head I hadn't seen in so long. Three years was too long for me and now he was standing there. A grin covering his face like he had seen me yesterday. I couldn't help but give a smirk as I saw him smile, but then a wave of anger rolled over me.

How did he have the nerve to come now after three years? I knew other people needed help, and I wasn't the one to hold back from helping anyone, especially since I'm a ranger, but he couldn't told me that he was leaving. What did he think it would hurt me less if he didn't say goodbye? If that was the case, little did he know that would've hurt way less then not telling me like he did.

Keith looked down as me, casually letting his eyes swoop over me. I felt a heat rise to my face as I did so, so I tryed breaking the silence before I this anger and embarrassment got worse.

"What are you doing here?" I guess my voice caught him off guard because his smile immediately faded. His eyes narrowed then he looked down at me. Those auburn eyes looking into mine. Concern filled his face for a moment, but that quickly disappeared as quickly as it came. He lowered himself to my beside and met me at eye level. A soft smile plastered his face now as he made puppy dog eyes.

"Are you not happy to see me Katie-poo?" Keith said with a sweet voice. All I did was look at him for a moment.

"You...How did you come back...Why are you even here?" My voice got louder towards the end. My anger was slowly brewing inside of me. Keith's eyes got a bit more serious, then confused.

"What do you mean, why am I even here? I came back to see you."

"Keith..." My fists started to clench at my side. Is he really that blind? "It's been three years. No calls, no visits, no nothing. What happened?"

"Kat, I know I left suddenly but..." He looked me in the eyes as he talked but couldn't seem to finish what he was saying.

"But what?"

"I...I can't tell you." He said simply. I looked at him confused and flustered. Something inside me sank as he said that, but I forced myself out of bed and I walked past him. I glided towards the door and yanked it open. I looked at Keith and ushered him out the door. If he wasn't going to tell me, and appear out of the blue like that...I just didn't want him to see me on the verge of bursting.

"The doors here and I have things to do anyway. I have work today as you can see and I need to change. " Keith opened his mouth to respond but I just put a hand up. "Keith...please just go. If your around later maybe we'll take, but I need to get ready."

His red head sunk down and he walked towards me and out the door. Before he stepped out and turned to me.

"Kate..."

"Go," I responded in a harsh voice. Even for me it hurt to say it. With that he closed the conversation in left, quickly and quietly. I let my hand glide to the door handle and shut the door. A dull pain started to grow inside me; one that was starting to agitate me. Why was I making such a big deal? Three years wasn't that long compared to ten or twenty-five. I don't know why I was acting like this, but anger was just swirling in me along with agony.

My back touched the door and I looked to the ceiling. I felt a wetness develop in my eyes as I sank down the door to the floor. My hands covered my face while mumbling words that came without thought. Why could he just not have come?

"I'm pathetic..."

* * *

><p><strong>Long time no see after a long year. I know it's been forever since I updated, but I have produced a chapter. I know it's short. I promise the next one will be 2,00 words or more. It'll be out Saturday and I promise to update more. Thank Kate Hitomi for giving me the urge to get this out. Hope this was okay and see ya in two days.<strong>


End file.
